Paper Random-ness/Music
Mimiga Town - Cave Story 3D Music Extended|Random-ness Plaza Beach Volley - Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Music Extended-0|Battle Theme Inside A House - The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Music Extended|Inside a House Mystic Realm Zone - Sonic Robo-Blast 2 Music Extended|Danger Cookie Country - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Music Extended|Meap Road Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword- Flooded Faron Woods Extended|The Flooded Random Hotel Let's Listen Super Mario RPG (SNES) - Forest Maze (Extended)|Generic Forest Super Mario RPG Forest Maze Remix (4 or 5 Guitars?)-0|Generic Forest Special Battle Theme Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze Metal Cover|Guardian of the Generic Forest Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Music Forest Nature Area-0|Woodelton Town Craggy Coast - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness Music Extended|The Golden Silvery Cave Dark Cave - Pokémon Gold & Silver Music Extended|Crystal Cavern Floccesy Town - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Music Extended|Windsville Under the Sea - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack EXTENDED|Atlantica An Adventure in Atlantica - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack EXTENDED|Battle in Atlantica Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Instrumental)|The Boulevard of Broken Dreams Klonoa 2 Lunatea's Veil - King of Sorrow's Theme|Filler Castle Volcano Summit - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword|The Magmatic Path Cave - The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Music Extended|Secret Passage to the Plaza The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - Death Mountain|Goron City Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword- The Mogmas Theme Extended|Mogma Hideout Eldin Volcano - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Music Extended|Fire Mountain Earth Temple - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Music Extended|The Eldin Temple Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword - Fire Sanctuary (Variation 2)|The Din Sanctuary Fracktail Battle - Super Paper Mario Music Extended|Oryps Battle Decalburg - Paper Mario Sticker Star-0|Portburg Surfshine Harbor - Paper Mario Sticker Star|Portburg Wharf Sticker Shop - Paper Mario Sticker Star-0|Portburg Park Snow Rise - Paper Mario Sticker Star|Glacier Highway Ice Flow - Paper Mario Sticker Star|Battle on Glacier Highway Christmas NiGHTS into dreams... Music Jack Frost's Chime Complete Ver.-0|Alaska Croc Soundtrack Ice Of Life|North Pole Twinkle Snow Modern - Sonic Generations Remix-0|Furry Man Battle Theme Sonic Unleashed "Holoska Hub Day" Music-0|The Aurorian Destinus Lightway The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker - Tower of the Gods|The Tower The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker - Gohdan|Battle in the Tower The Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks Music - Spiral Staircase|Spiral Staircase Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force DS Music - Gadget Room|ComplienCreator00's Laboratory Wonder of Electron MIX UP EXTENDED kingdom hearts RE coded|Data World No More Bugs mix up EXTENDED kingdom hearts RE coded|Battle in the Data World Ni no Kuni OST - The Golden Grove|AutumnFall Trail Evolution Worlds-Museville|The Old Ville Evolution OST Pannam Town|The Older Ville Evolution OST - Shade Ruins|The Regenerating Dungeon Evolution OST - Enemy Engagement|Battle in the Regenerating Dungeon Evolution OST - Advantage Battle|Advantage in the Regenerating Dungeon Evolution OST - Ambushed|Ambush in the Regenerating Dungeon Evolution OST - Relic Guardian Battle|Guardian of the Regenerating Dungeon Main Theme - Super Mario 3D Land Music Extended|Sunshine Sky Road Jazzy Theme - Super Mario 3D Land Music Extended|Moonlight Sky Road Olympus Coliseum - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack EXTENDED|Olympus Coliseum Go For It! - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack EXTENDED|Battle in the Coliseum Sacred moon EXTENDED|XIII Sacred Distance - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended|The 13th Dream Kingdom Hearts - 358 2 Days OST Sacred Moon (Extended)|True Path of XIII The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts RE Chain of Memories Music Extended|The 13th Battle of XIII Route 104 - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Music Extended|Pikachu Path Bob-omb Factory - Mario Party 9 Music Extended|Bob-omb Factory Battle with Big Bob-omb! - Mario Party 9 Music Extended|Battle with Big Bob-omb (Phase 1) Big Bob-omb's Mad! - Mario Party 9 Music Extended|Battle with Big Bob-omb (Phase 2) Toad's Turnpike - Mario Kart 64 Music Extended-0|Turnpike Highway (Smooth Commute) Neo Bowser City Koopa City - Mario Kart 7 Music Extended-0|Turnpike Highway (Hazardous Traffic) Hole in One - Rhythm Heaven Fever|Rhythm Heaven Daytime Hole in One 2 - Rhythm Heaven Fever|Rhythm Heaven Nighttime Athletic - Super Mario Land 2 6 Golden Coins Music Extended|The 8-Bit Way Part 1 Birabuto Kingdom - Super Mario Land Music Extended|The 8-Bit Way Part 2 My Favorite VGM 752 - Dillon's Rolling Western - Overworld|The Western Poles AE3 Music Western Village 2|Train Ride in the Western Poles Guideposts in the Wild- Dillon's Rolling Western The Last Ranger Soundtrack|Village of the West A Village in the Crosshairs- Dillon's Rolling Western The Last Ranger Soundtrack|The Golden Horseshoe Sorrow on the Waves - Paper Mario Sticker Star|The Passing Tumbleweed Middle Boss Battle - The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker Music Extended|Showdown at the Village of the West (Round 1) Zelda Skyward Sword Lizalfos Mini-boss, Triforce of Courage Struggle Extended|Showdown at the Village of the West (Round 2) Woods of Poison - Paper Mario Sticker Star|Haunted Shadow Swamp Haunted Enigmansion - Paper Mario Sticker Star|The Manorly Mansion Club Penguin Music OST Soundtrack Snowfall at the Dojo and Ninja Hideout Theme Music 2013|Valley of Chillfrost Mountain Club Penguin Music OST Soundtrack Card-Jitsu Snow - Through Mountain Passes (Igloo Music 2013)|Chillfrost Mountain Club Penguin Music OST Soundtrack Card-Jitsu Snow Party Main Rooms Theme Music 2013|Chillfrost Dojo Courtyard Club Penguin Music OST Soundtrack Card-Jitsu Snow Party - Pizza Parlor & Coffee Shop Theme 2013|Inside the Chillfrost Dojo Club Penguin Music OST Soundtrack Card-Jitsu Snow Battle Theme Music 2013|Battle at the Chillfrost Dojo Club Penguin Music OST Soundtrack Card-Jitsu Snow Tusk Battle Theme Music 2013 HD|Showdown at the Chillfrost Dojo Mimiga Town - Cave Story Wii Music Extended-0|Credits Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Paper Random-ness